reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Manifest Destiny
Manifest Destiny is a secret achievement and trophy in Red Dead Redemption Description It's unlocked by killing the last buffalo in the Great Plains in Single Player. Tips and Tricks *It is tactical to approach the herd by horse, take Evans Repeater, then take some Moonshine and use Dead-Eye to aim on all the outside buffalos. After this, go straight in Dead-Eye again (weapons get automatically reloaded), and shoot the rest. Do this another time and then chase the rest of the buffalos. *This achievement is difficult, especially since the Buffalos scatter and run when attacked, thus dissapearing if they get out of Marston' sights. The best method to use is to throw dynamite into the herd, and finish the rest off using Dead Eye. *However, if the herd scatters out of Marston's sight, you can come back at a later date and continue to kill the buffalo with each kill still counting towards the achievement. *It should be worth mentioning that there are a total of 20 buffalos, so in case some got away and you're not sure how many are left, go to Pause>Stats>misc and see how many Buffalo kills you have left. *It is a good idea to shoot the buffalo with the bolt action rifle while on horse back. It would be smart to skin the buffalo because everything is very high valued. These skins and meat will pay for the bullets and Dead-Eye need to kill all of the buffalo *Warning : Some players have experienced failure of this achievement due to the buffalo supposedly 'commiting suicide'. This means that, instead of the kills counting towards your achievement, one or more of the buffalo have run into a river/fallen off a cliff. If this happens then the achievement will be impossible to get, and the only way to claim your 5g / bronze award will be to start the game again. Trivia * It might be a reference to the belief during the 19th century that the United States was destined to expand across the North American continent, and almost caused the extinction of the buffalo, due to over hunting. * Most likely the reference is to the allegation that the US military tried to hunt the buffalo to extinction to starve out Native Americans and allow for westward expansion. The allegation was tied to the idea formed in the 1840's that the United States should stretch from sea to sea. The idea of a coast to coast country was called Manifest Destiny and used to support the war with Mexico in which the US annexed from Mexico parts of Texas (south and west Texas and the panhandle), part of present day Colorado and Wyoming, and all of New Mexico, Arizona, Nevada, Utah, and California. Although the term went out of use in the 1850's those who believe the US government intentionally hunted buffaloes to starve and demoralise the Native Americans picked the term back up and claimed the plan was part of the idea of Manifest Destiny. * Marshal Johnson in the Pikes Basin story mission points out what a "load of bullshit that manifest destiny hogwash" was. Glitches * It is also possible to get this trophy/achievement while playing online free roam by killing 20 Buffalo, you will need to have either unlocked the Buffalo as a mount yourself or have someone else who has already unlocked the Buffalo call it for you. Category:Achievements Category:Article stubs Category:Trophies Category:Hunting